Family
by QueenWillie
Summary: A take off from my drabble also named family. It's also in response to the meade slater prompt list on LJ re–the baby being born named Christian Slater Meade lol and Daniel wanting to be involved. NB-This was written ages ago and I forgot to post
1. Chapter 1

_Hey all peeps in ff land. This is a fic I wrote before baby William was even born and before the Connor ripped off the company so just pretend the last year in UB doesn't exist when you read this fic. I had posted it on LJ but had completely forgot to post it here. It was inspired by a prompt on the Danimina community (naming the baby Christian)and I used it to expand on my drabble, Family? Which can also be found in the Danimina community on ffnet._

Title : Family

Author: QueenWillie

Pairings : Connor/Wilhelmina but we'll see where it goes J

Rating : R to be safe

Disclaimer : Don't own 'em, never will

Summary: This is a take off from my previous drabble also named family. It is also in response to the meade_slater prompt list re – the baby being born (named Christian Slater Meade lol) and Daniel wanting to be involved. – I feel this is gonna be a long angsty one

When one life ends another begins. Everyone has heard this expression but it never struck Daniel with such poignancy as it did right now. He had never had both happen to people around him at the same time. He had never held his girlfriends hand as she took her last breath as his baby brother took his first just meters down the hall.

He squeezed her hand in his as the tears spilled over. 6 weeks, that was all they had together, but it was real, she had been the one, he was sure of it. And now she was gone. She had waved to him from across the street, he had waved back, smiling widely. She started to walk quickly across the road to him. Neither had seen the car until it was too late. He could still hear the screeching tyres, smell the burning rubber and see her lying motionless on the road.

They had battled to save her, there was just too much damage. She never woke up. While the surgeons had been fighting to save her life he had paced the halls like a mad man. It wasn't until he felt a hand slap his back that he shook himself from his delirium. It was Connor, smiling widely.

'So you've heard.'

'Huh…heard…what?'

'Christina's in labour, Wil and Betty are in with her now. Won't be long now, you're gonna be a brother again mate.'

'Oh that's…that's uh good I guess.'

Connor suddenly looked confused and concerned at the same time. 'If you didn't know then why are you here?'

Daniel raised his red rimmed eyes to Connor, he didn't need to tell him.

'Oh my God.'

**Chapter 2**

Now coming out of his girlfriends room Connor saw him and enveloped him in a fierce hug. No matter how their relationships had ended, both men had loved this woman in their lifetime.

'She's gone.' Daniel croaked.

'I know.'

From somewhere up the hall a shrill voice was calling Connors name. Betty came into view, the blue scrubs she was wearing more stylish than the clothes underneath.

'There you are. Wilhelmina asked me to come get you, actually asked not ordered, I think this baby is mellowing her already. He's here, 7 pounds 8 ounces. Mother, baby and birth mother all doing well…Daniel, when did you get here, who called you?'

Daniel walked to Betty as fresh tears broke to the surface, his legs refused to work anymore and he crumpled to the floor. Betty rushed to help him.

'Daniel what…'

Connor turned to Betty and said bluntly, 'Molly's dead.'

He walked up the corridor leaving a stunned Betty to comfort her broken boss.

Entering the delivery room he was met by a scene beautiful enough to make him smile through his cloud of grief. Willie was cradling her newborn son and gazing at him with a look he had never seen before, she was smiling so wide he thought her face would crack. Hearing the door close she reluctantly looked from her son to Connor.

'So this is the new man in your life.' He said smiling

'This would be him.' She was still smiling as she handed the baby to Connor. Connor rocked the baby gently as he began to cry at being moved.

'Hey little man, that's a fine set of lungs you've got there.' The baby screamed louder.

'Well, you definitely get your temperament from your mother.'

The baby began to quieten as Connor continued to rock him. Wilhelmina turned from the two most important men in her life to Christina, who was lying in the bed watching the scene around her with tears in her eyes. Wilhelmina took her hand and Christina squeezed it tight.

'Look after him.'

'I will.' She whispered.

Christina nodded and tried to swallow back the tears threatening to spill.

'I know you will.'

The nurses came into the room and started fussing around Christina.

'Okay Ms McKinney we're going to take you to a private recovery room now. Ms Slater, your son will need to be taken to the nursery soon.'

Willie nodded, the nurses began to wheel Christina out of the room. Wilhelmina was still gripping her hand until the nurses wheeled her further and her hand slipped from her grasp.

Willie turned back to the sight of Connor cradling her child and smiled. She placed a kiss on the baby's head and then turned her head up to kiss Connor on the lips. As she broke away only then did she notice that he had been crying.

'What's wrong?'

'I met Daniel in the hallway.'

'And…'

'There was an accident Willie…Molly…she didn't make it.'

Her hand flew to her mouth, 'Oh God.'

The door opened and Betty and Daniel came in the room. History momentarily forgotten, rivalry a thing of the past for now, Wilhelmina went to him and wrapped her arms around him.

'I'm so sorry Daniel.'

He pulled back and looked in her eyes, she was sincere. He nodded his appreciation, he could feel the tears building again, and he tried in vain to fight them.

'So do I get a hug from my little brother too?'

Connor gently handed the baby to Daniel. Holding this new life in his arms filled part of the hole he had felt in the hours since Molly had slipped away. He kissed his forehead and then looked at Wilhelmina.

'He's beautiful.'

Wilhelmina smiled and then quickly composed herself, 'Thank you.'

'You know you can smile, you're allowed to be happy.' His voice dropped to a whisper, 'Molly would want that…she loved kids.'

The nurse came into the room again, 'Okay Ms Slater, time to take Christian to the nursery.'

Willie walked over and took the baby from Daniel, kissing the soft skin of her child once more she placed him in the cot and her eyes followed it as the nurse wheeled it out the room.

Everyone in the room could feel the tension, should they be happy…or sad. Why did it feel wrong to feel both. The atmosphere in the room was getting worse when suddenly Connor spoke up.

'Did the nurse just say Christian?'

'Yes, after Christina.' Answered Willie with a nod

'Christian…Slater?' Asked Connor with his eyebrows raised.

Willie laughed a little, 'Yes…well…not quite.'

She looked directly at Daniel.

'Christian Slater Meade.'

**Chapter 3**

Connor stood looking through the glass at Christian, to anyone watching he was just another relative gazing in awe at the newborn, not a man trying with all his strength not to fall apart. He was fighting an internal battle, he wanted to be happy for Willie, he was happy for Willie and he had already fallen in love with that baby when it was placed in his arms, but right now he wanted to crawl into bed for a week.

Molly was gone, he had lost her to Daniel and now they had both lost her. Although he had a problem when he first found out about their relationship, even he had to admit that she and Daniel made much more sense that she and him ever did. He had seen the way they had looked at each other, they were the real deal and now it had been snatched away. It made him realise just how quickly you could lose everything.

He watched Willie walk towards him down the corridor, as she reached him she wrapped her arms around him and pressed her head to his chest.

'How are you doing?'

'I'm hanging in there, what did the doctor say?'

'Christian's feeding well and he's in perfect health. We can take him home, Christina's going to be in until the morning, I've said I'll come and pick her up.'

Connor cupped her cheek and she moved her head away from his chest and looked in his eyes.

'Careful Willie, people will start to think you're softening.'

'Don't worry, it won't last.' She said with a smile.

Connor looked from Willie to the baby lying in the cot on the other side of the glass and then back to Willie.

'Marry me.'

She pulled back, 'What?'

'I said marry me.'

'I heard you…look Connor I don't think you know what your doing. This is a reaction to Molly.' She answered him gently.

'You're damn right it is. Daniel and Molly had only just started, they had everything in front of them and it was snatched away in minutes. It could happen to any of us. I need to start living for today. I fought against my feelings for you for long enough, marry me.'

'Connor, it's been six weeks.'

'It was six weeks for them too and now it's gone. We can't just assume we're going to be here forever, we never know what's around the corner.'

'I think you should think about what you're asking.'

Connor groaned and rolled his eyes. 'I'm done thinking. I want you, I want to be a father to Christian. I want this to be my family.'

Willie could feel herself softening, she loved this man but this was too fast. He had been through so much today, if she said no would she break him? She took a deep breath.

'Ok'

'Ok?'

'I'll marry you.'

Connor smiled and Willie did her best to return it as he kissed her deeply.

'Congratulations.'

Wilhelmina pulled away from Connor and saw Daniel standing next to them, a blank look on his face.

'Quite a day, birth, death, marriage.'

'Daniel I…' Connor began.

'No, I get it, I do. Seizing the moment, make every day count and all that.'

'Yeah…'

The three fell into silence, Willie and Connor watching Daniel stare intently at Christian through the glass. Wilhelmina broke the silence.

'Daniel, is there someone you want us to call. Your mother? Betty?'

'My uh…my mom's in France and I've told Betty to stay with Christina.'

'Connor, why don't you take Daniel home? Stay with him for a while.'

Daniel started shaking his head furiously, 'No, no you should stay with Wilhelmina, I mean you guys have the baby…the engagement…a proper little family unit.' Daniel's voice was starting to break again.

Wilhelmina closed her eyes and sighed loudly. 'Stay with us.'

Both Daniel and Connor spoke, 'What?'

'Stay with us, you're Connor's friend. You're both going through something only the other understands and…you shouldn't be alone right now.'

'I don't think…'

'For God sake Daniel, I'm not going to steal your soul while you sleep. Just say yes before the notion for doing the right thing wears off.'

He managed a weak smile, something he wasn't sure he would have been able to do again, and nodded his head in acquiescence.

'Okay, well I'm going to get Christian ready. I'll send Betty to your apartment to pick up some of your things.'

Daniel nodded again as she started to walk away, when she was level with him he grabbed her wrist making her turn around.

'Thank you.'

**Chapter 4**

Daniel was standing at the window in Wilhelmina's sitting room holding Christian in his arms. He had been staying at Willie's for 3 days now and he was strangely comfortable. The baby he was holding was his life net, all the love he felt for Molly he was pouring into this child. He fed him, changed him, cradled him. That's when he could get him away from Wilhelmina.

Seeing her in her home, with her child was already a sight he was accustomed to. She doted on the baby, cooing at him, kissing him. He was the centre of her world now, the word Mode had not left her mouth since he was born. He liked this side of her, domestic Wilhelmina, mommy Wilhelmina. He knew it would all change once they got back to work. He had made up his mind he was going back the day after tomorrow, the day after the funeral.

Her funeral, it still felt surreal. How could she be gone, how could someone so full of life not be here anymore? Connor had handled most of the details, he had known her longer, knew what she wanted. Connor was the one who had told her parents and made all the necessary arrangements. He had tried to include Daniel but every time it was mentioned he would pick up Christian and leave the room. He couldn't handle it.

Tonight it was just him and Christian, Connor had taken Wilhelmina out for a meal an hour ago. Willie hadn't wanted to go, didn't want to leave Christian so soon and thought it was in poor taste considering Molly's funeral was the next day but Connor had insisted, going into his now familiar mantra of life's too short. Wilhelmina had eventually agreed but Daniel had known she didn't want to go, could practically hear her heart break as she left Christian with him.

Shaken from his thoughts now as he heard the door open he could hear voices arguing in loud whispers.

'One dinner, you couldn't even make it through one meal!'

'Would you keep your voice down, Christian might be asleep.'

'Willie he's fine, Daniel would have called if there was a problem.'

'I don't care Connor, I shouldn't have let you talk me into going out, he's 3 days old.'

'Yes and for all 72 hours the 4 of us have been stuck in this apartment.'

'Drop it Connor.'

She walked through the door of her sitting room and her eyes immediately fell on her son. Daniel saw her face light up and couldn't help but smile.

'There's my boy.' She took Christian from Daniel and placed a kiss on the top of his head. Daniel felt a horrible emptiness when she took the baby away.

'How was he?'

'Fine, I fed him just after you left, he's not long gone to sleep.'

Daniel figured it was about time he asked the question he couldn't bring himself to. 'What's the plan for tomorrow?' He looked at the ground and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

'So you do care.' This was from Connor.

'Excuse me?'

'You haven't mentioned her name since we came back from the hospital. Left me to do all the work, as if you're the only one who's grieving.'

'Connor that's enough.' Wilhelmina shouted at him.

'You! You're taking his side?'

'This isn't about sides Connor, you're both hurting and you're looking for a fight.'

Connor huffed and left the room.

Wilhelmina turned towards Daniel but her eyes remained fixed upon her son. 'The car will be here at 2 o'clock for you and Connor, he's asked me to come in the car too. You ok with that.'

'Yeah, he'll need you there.'

Willie nodded, 'Marc will come by about a half hour before to watch Christian, I could feel his terror down the phone when I asked him.' She said with a smile.

'You're not bringing him.' Daniel asked, a note of panic in his voice.

Willie looked at him, 'No of course not.'

'But…but…I need him there, he's the only thing keeping me together right now.'

'Well maybe you need to fall apart Daniel, before you can start putting yourself back together. Besides, a graveside is no place for a newborn.'

'But…'

'I said no.' She snapped and Daniel saw the Wilhelmina he knew rise to the surface. She started to walk away, she stopped at the door and turned back.

'I'll have Marc bring him to the wake.'

Daniel nodded and exhaled in relief, 'Thank you.'

**Chapter 5 **

He sat at the graveside, everything was a blur, he was numb and nothing seemed real. He felt guilty for grieving, guilty to her parents, her friends, Connor who had known her much longer than him, yet he was being treated like the grieving widower. His mother had flown back from France to be with him and was sitting on his left side patting his hand. Connor was on his right and he was gripping Connors forearm so tight he must be hurting him.

At one point during the service it had become too much for Molly's mother who let out a loud sob and would have fallen to her knees had her husband not been supporting her. Seeing this, Connor pulled Daniel's arm away from his and rushed to her side to hold her. Daniel started panicking, he needed something to hold, Connor was keeping him grounded. He saw Betty start to move for him from the end of the line but there was no need. Seeing the panic in his eyes, Wilhelmina moved up a seat into the one her fiancé had just vacated and took Daniel's hand he gripped it tightly and smiled sadly at her.

Wilhelmina felt Clare's eyes boring into her. Let her stare, she wasn't about to look at the woman. She knew a scene would start and she didn't want to end up thrown into another open grave. She could feel Daniel crushing her hand, he was squeezing it harder than Christina had while she was in labour with Christian. She didn't try to get him to loosen his grip, after all she had done to him, all she had put him through the least she could do was the simple act of holding his hand.

The ceremony was over and the mourners had left the graveside. Connor had escorted Molly's parents to their car to go to the wake. Daniel, his Mother and Wilhelmina remained seated, Betty was hovering nervously around them.

'You can go Wilhelmina, I can look after my son.' Clare said with contempt.

Ignoring her, she placed her other hand on top of her and Daniels joined ones. 'I'll see you at the wake.'

'No wait, mom take Betty to the wake, I'll see you there.'

'Daniel…' started Clare.

'Do it mom, please. I want to talk to Wilhelmina.'

Clare looked at Wilhelmina open mouthed and then looked at Daniel who was pleading her with his eyes. She closed her eyes and nodded at him, she got up and linked arms with Betty and the two of them walked away from the grave.

Daniel's gaze drifted down to his feet.

'I want to be there.'

'Be where?'

'There…for Christian. He's family, I want to be a part of his life.'

Wilhelmina nodded at him.

'I guess that means you'll be part of my life too huh?'

'Well I am his mother.'

The two sat staring ahead, still holding hands.

'We should try to get along.'

'Ooh I don't know a Meade and a Slater…it'll end up in a heart attack or arson.' She said mockingly.

He smiled at her. 'Maybe that's the one good thing that can come from this…new beginnings.'

She returned his smile.

'New beginnings.'

-xxx-

Back at the hotel Connor had hired for the wake Daniel walked to the bar and tapped Connor on the shoulder.

'Thank you…for everything.'

'Look Daniel, what I said yesterday…'

'Forget it, really.'

Connor smiled in gratitude. 'Where's Willie?'

'She's calling Marc, he's bringing the baby down. We uh…we had a talk at the…we're gonna try to get along.'

'Good, that's good for Mode.'

'It's not for Mode. It's for Christian, and for you, I'm gonna be around a lot and it'll be a hell of a lot easier if we aren't at each others throats.'

'You know Daniel, she's not the devil you think she is.'

'I told you not to tell people that.' Interrupted Willie as she joined them both. Connor smiled and kissed her. Daniel averted his eyes, he didn't know why but he didn't like seeing Connor kiss her.

Daniel heard the door swing open and he felt himself smile the first real smile in days as Marc walked in holding his baby brother. He moved to put his glass down but before he could start walking towards Marc, Willie had hurried forward and scooped her son from her assistants arms, smiling broadly.

Daniel could see his mother heading towards Wilhelmina and hurried to intercept her.

'So this is the bastard child of my dead husband?' She had obviously been drinking.

'Mom, stop it.'

'What?'

Wilhelmina rounded on Clare. 'This is not the time or place and whatever you have to say to me you keep my son out of it.'

Clare looked around, everyone in the room was looking at the scene she was creating. She swallowed and looked at the child in Wilhelmina's arms and then looked at her.

'Well…Bradford did make beautiful children.' She said quietly and walked back to her table.

Daniel stroked Christians head. 'I'm sorry about that.'

'It's fine, I'm surprised I got off so lightly actually. You had to stop her, I've got bunch of comebacks I've been working on for the past 9 months.' She said smiling.

'The scary thing is, I know you're not joking.' He laughed. He gestured the baby, 'Do you mind if I go show off my baby Brother?'

Wilhelmina handed the baby to Daniel, 'Make sure they know he got his looks from his mother.'

Daniel smiled and walked away.

Connor walked up behind Willie and wrapped his arms around her waist, he planted a kiss next to her ear.

'Hey you.'

'Hey you, how you doing?'

'I'm good, had a long talk with Molly's parents. I'll be fine, so will he you know.'

'Who?'

'Daniel, I know you're worried about him.'

She snorted, 'Please…'

'You are. Just be careful though, he's using Christian as a crutch, it's going to be hard for him when he's back in his own place.

Wilhelmina felt her heart beat harder. It had only been four days but she had gotten used to Daniel being there and he was so good with the baby. Connor was there but Daniel was hands on, would help with anything the baby needed. He had bee a great help to her and she wasn't sure how she would manage when he left, didn't know if she wanted to. Her eyes found Daniel holding her son across the room and smiled.

'He can stay as long as he needs.'


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Family

Author: QueenWillie

Pairings : Connor/Wilhelmina but we'll see where it goes J

Rating : R to be safe

Disclaimer : Don't own 'em, never will

Summary: This is a take off from my previous drabble also named family. It is also in response to the meade_slater prompt list re – the baby being born (named Christian Slater Meade lol) and Daniel wanting to be involved. – I feel this is gonna be a long angsty one

**Please note: This part of the story contains subject matter that some may find upsetting. I went back and forward about using this in my fic as I did not want it to be done in poor taste. I have researched the topic in the internet and have tried to handle it delicately and realistically. If any are upset by this topic then I apologise, it was not my intention.**

Chapter 6

Back at the apartment now Daniel was sitting on the couch with Christian in one arm and a bottle in the other. He was trying to feed the baby but Christian refused to take the bottle from his brother and was crying loudly. Wilhelmina walked into the room and lifted her son from Daniels arms.

'Hey now…that's enough little guy.'

She rocked the baby gentle trying to quieten him, he only cried louder. For 30 minutes she walked round the room with him, shushing him and rocking him. Daniel watching her the entire time. When the baby eventually quietened and took the bottle from her she smiled broadly.

'That's my guy.'

'You're incredible with him.'

'Well I'm making up for lost time, I didn't know what the hell to do the first time around. Nico would cry and cry and I'd freeze, her father did everything.'

At saying her daughters name a shadow passed over her face, her daughter was the one area of her life were she felt she had failed and no scheme, plot or plan would change that. It was the one thing she didn't know how to fix.

'I'm sure she knows you love her Wilhelmina.'

Willie did not look at Daniel, transfixed by her son drifting to sleep as he was suckling at his bottle. 'She won't even come home to see her brother Daniel. She has no interest in me or my life.' She said quietly.

Realising she had let her guard down, and who with, she cleared her throat and shook herself out of her thoughts. 'I should put him down for the night.'

'I'll do it.'

'No I'll do it.' Said Connor from the doorway, he was carrying 2 glasses of wine and smiling sleepily.

'Between the two of you I've barely had any one on one time with this little dude.'

He handed one glass to Daniel and one to Wilhelmina as he gentle took the sleeping child from her arms. He bent to give her a quick kiss before he left the room and Daniel felt the same sense of uneasiness he had felt earlier.

As Connor left, an uncomfortable silence fell between the two. Christian acted as a buffer between the two, he was always there for them to talk about and fuss over without having any real conversation. Willie took a deep drink from her glass and moved to sit at the other end of the couch from Daniel. She stared straight ahead and picked at the fabric on the arm of her couch. Daniel was the one to break the silence.

'So…'

'So…'

'I'm going back to Mode tomorrow.'

This got her attention and her head swivelled round.

'What? So soon, you really think you're up to it?'

He took a drink and nodded. 'I can't sit around doing nothing anymore, I need to stay focused, keep busy.'

'I suppose I should go back too.'

'Why, scared of what I'll do in your absence? Think I'll try and push you out while you're at home playing happy families. Not everyone works like you.'

She smirked and looked at her watch, 'So much for trying to get along Daniel, 8 hours bravo.' She got up from the couch and drained her glass.

'I'm sorry…'

'I'm going back because there is no need for me to be away and if I'm honest I'm worried about how you'll handle things in your state.' She started walking to the door and shouted over her shoulder to him.

'By the way, I don't feel comfortable leaving Christian with a nanny yet so I'll be bringing him into the office for the next couple of weeks.' She walked out of the room.

He took another sip of his wine and smiled knowing that she was doing this for him as much as for her, not that she would ever admit it.

Chapter 7

Wilhelmina was used to everyone watching her as her heels clicked down the tube at Mode, jealous of her shoes, her clothes…well just her. Today, the eyes weren't on her however, but on the baby sleeping in the seat she was carrying. Some were staring in horror at the notion of having an infant in the fashion forward halls of Mode, but most were staring with that broody maternal look that used to make her gag.

Marc suddenly bounced into her line of sight.

'Hey Willimeister, loving the purse, I have the same one in snakeskin.' He said, gesturing the baby.

'Good morning Marc, I see the place hasn't burned down in my absence. I'm impressed.'

She looked though the glass into Daniels office, he had already left when she and Connor got up this morning, he was sitting on the floor of his office with something scattered at his feet. She handed the baby to Marc.

'Go get Christian settled in my office, I'll be there in a minute.'

She walked to Daniel's office and stood at the door frame watching him struggle with the task in front of him.

'What are you doing?'

He looked up, distracted momentarily, and smiled goofily. 'It's a crib.'

She looked at him confused. 'Why?'

'What do you mean why? So Betty has somewhere comfortable to put her stuffed bunny, why do you think? It's for Christian.'

'Christian has a crib in my office, besides I won't be bringing him into the office for long, I'll be getting him a nanny.'

'Yeah, I've been thinking about that. There's really no need for that, we can manage between us at the office.'

'We?'

'Yeah, I figure we can split the meetings from now on so one of us is always free to watch him.'

'Daniel…'

'And I'm sure we'd be able to work it so that one of us has a Friday at home and the other one has a Monday, that means we only have to bring him here three days a week…'

'Daniel stop!'

He looked up from his task. She shook her head at him.

'I'm getting him a nanny.'

'But…'

'But nothing, this is a place of business, ruthless business, it's no place for a baby.'

'When I was at Player you turned my entire office into a nursery.'

She sighed, 'That was then…I'm saying no.'

'But…'

'No Daniel! I am his mother, I make the decisions.'

'Look he's my family too.'

'You're his brother not his father Daniel!'

The two fell silent, staring at each other. Daniel looked at the bits of the unfinished crib in his hands and threw them to the floor. He sighed and sat down on his chaise.

'You're right…I'm sorry.'

She walked over and sat next to him on the chaise. 'Look Daniel, I know that Christian is your security right now but you can't use him to fill the hole Molly left.'

'I miss her.'

She took his hand in hers, 'I know you do.'

Daniel looked at her. 'Thank you, I just…don't know what to do lately.'

'Daniel it's only been a week, you need time.'

He nodded, 'I know, I'll try and deal better, and I'll back off with Christian.'

She sighed and pouted, 'I tell you what. I'll bring him into the office on Tuesdays and Thursdays. They're our quietest days.'

Daniel smiled, 'Really?'

She rolled her eyes, 'Really, build the crib Daniel, but if it becomes a problem or gets in the way of work I'll ask the nanny to take him. It's my decision.'

'Sure.' He nodded, the two of them looked at each other again and smiled softly.

Connor came to the door and cleared his throat. Willie snatched her hand away from Daniels.

'Marc's panicking Willie.'

'Oh…yeah…right…I'm coming.'

Connor watched her go past him and couldn't help noticing how flustered she looked. He looked over at Daniel who had once again busied himself with the materials on the floor.

'Hey Daniel.'

He looked up, 'Yeah.'

'Back off.' He spun around in the door way and left.

Chapter 8

For the next four weeks there had been a frosty atmosphere between Daniel and Connor in the apartment, strangely the only one who could diffuse the tension was Wilhelmina. He looked forward to seeing her in the evenings, at the office she was still the same domineering monster that struck fear in the hearts of everyone from interns to…well him, but staying with her these past 5 weeks he had seen that it was not the real her. The real her was happiest at home with her son, delighting in the new things he was starting to do. When he had let out his first real laugh she tickled him for hours just so she could hear it over and over.

He knew Connor must have been putting pressure on her to ask him to leave but for some reason she was ignoring his attempts. Connor was surly and quiet around the apartment, barely acknowledging Daniel and shooting Wilhelmina looks every time she so much as looked in Daniels direction. He had stuck it out for Christian, God knows he hated the thought of not seeing his face every day, not being able to be there when he cried, missing all his milestones, but enough was enough.

Wilhelmina knocked on the door of the room Daniel had been using since he had been staying at her apartment. She opened the door, Daniel was walking around the room emptying drawers and throwing clothes into a bag on the bed.

'What are you doing?'

He didn't stop his actions as he answered. 'I'm going back to my own place.'

'Why?'

'It's been five weeks, It's time.'

'Well…if your sure, you know you can stay as long as you want.'

'I know and I appreciate it but I need to start dealing with things on my own, besides I'm getting in the way of you and Connor.'

She lowered her head. 'Christian will miss you.'

He stopped what he was doing and turned to face her. 'Just Christian?'

She looked at him and swallowed.

'Yes.' Said Connor from behind Willie, he was carrying Christian wrapped in a big fluffy towel after his bath, the baby was crying softly. Wilhelmina turned to him and put a hand to the baby's head.

'He's a bit warm.'

Connor bounced him gently in his arms. 'Yeah, he wouldn't take his feed before his bath, he's not a happy one tonight.'

One of the Christians legs was sticking out of the towel, Willie took it in her hand softly, there was a bruise the size of a quarter on it.

'What's this?'

'I dunno, I didn't see it when I was getting him ready for his bath, maybe he knocked it in the tub.'

Daniel walked over, 'Is he ok?'

'He's fine, we'll handle it. We're his parents.' Said Connor pointedly.

'Connor…' Willie said in a warning.

She turned to Daniel, 'I'm sure it's nothing, he's probably just teething. Connor, go put him to bed will you and I'll get him some baby aspirin. I'll call the doctor in the morning if there's no change.'

Connor shot Daniel one last look and left to go settle Christian.

'What is going on with you two?'

'I think he thinks I'm stealing his family.'

'That's ridiculous…I'll talk to him.'

'It's fine.'

Willie nodded and left him alone to continue packing. She was trying to find the baby aspirin in her medicine cabinet when Connor came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her, kissing the back of her neck. She sighed and continued searching for it.

'What?'

She spun round, holding the medicine in her hand. 'Nothing.'

'Rubbish, what's wrong? Oh I get it…Daniel.' The last word was almost a growl.

'Connor, you two are friends. I asked him to stay here so you could help each other through Molly's death. Instead I end up playing referee, why?'

'You know why.'

'Because he's close to Christian? He's his brother, he wants to part of his life, that doesn't make you any less a part of it. Are you scared you're losing Christian to Daniel?'

Connor looked directly in her eyes and spoke in a whisper. 'Not just Christian.'

Willie took a step back and shook her head, wide eyed. 'This is insane…excuse me I have to give this to Christian.' She stormed from the room.

Calming herself before she walked into her bedroom she walked round the side of the bed to where her sons crib was sitting. She took one look in the crib and dropped the medicine.

'DANIEL!'

Chapter 9

Connor and Daniel came crashing through the emergency room doors. Their eyes searching for Wilhelmina. When she had screamed Daniels name they had both came barrelling into her bedroom, her eyes were filled with terror as she held Christian in her arms whose small body was shaking in a terrifying fit.

She had screamed at Connor to call an ambulance. When it had arrived moments later she had gone with the baby and Connor and Daniel followed in a cab. Seeing them rush into the ER Willie rushed up and threw her arms around Connor. He held her tight and murmured words of comfort into her hair. Daniel spoke.

'How is he?'

Willie moved her tear stained face away from Connors chest. 'The doctors are in with him now.'

'He'll be fine baby.' Said Connor, stroking her face.

She nodded and bit her lip. Connor turned to Daniel. 'You can go.'

'I'm not going anywhere until I know he's ok.'

'I'll call you.' Said Connor, voice rising.

'I said I'm not leaving.' Daniels voice rising to match Connors.

'Guys, not now…please. Connor, Daniel can stay.'

Connor huffed and looked away from Daniel, wanting to feel useful Daniel spoke up. 'I'll...uh…go get us some coffees.'

Connor reluctantly nodded at him as he walked to the vending machines. Willie went and sat on one of the seats in the corridor and put her head in her hands. Connor sat next to her and rubbed his hand along her back.

'You called his name.'

'What?'

'When you found Christian…you shouted for Daniel…not me.'

She sighed, 'I was…I don't know. He was on my mind because we had been fighting about him.'

'Are you sure that's all it was.'

She sighed loudly, 'Are you really doing this again? Here of all places? My son is in that room and I have no idea what is wrong with him and you're sitting out here throwing ridiculous accusations about me and Daniel Meade…thanks for your support Connor.' She stood up and walked away.

Daniel reappeared with three battery acid coffees just as the doctor came out of the room. All three went running to him.

'How is he?'

'What's wrong with him?'

'Can we see him?'

The doctor turned to Willie, 'Ms Slater, your son is stable for now, we've given him some fluids and his fever has lowered slightly. I'm going to run some tests, we should have more answers for you by the morning.'

'Thank you doctor…can we see him?'

The doctor nodded and the 3 of them went into the room. Christian looked so tiny lying there, the tube giving him fluids was an awful sight for them all. Willie choked back a sob and sat next to the bed. She put her index finger over Christians hand and fresh tears spilled over as his little hand gripped it tightly. Connor kissed the top of her head.

'See…he's a fighter.'

Daniel watched the scene from his place at the door with a heavy heart.

-xxx-

Willie had stayed by her sons side all night and had fallen asleep on the chair next to his cot. Connor and Daniel had taken it in turns to sit with them. Now Daniel and Connor were side by side in the chairs outside the room.

'You know I'm not trying to take your place Connor.'

Connor snorted and stared straight ahead.

'I'm not.'

'You did with Molly, why not with Willie and Christian too?'

'Willie? You think I'm trying to move in on Wilhelmina, have you checked your head for any bumps? That's insane!'

'That's what she said…but all I know is I feel like I'm on the outside, looking in at a family that should be mine. But you're the one that's there, you're the one my son cries for…you're the one she looks at.'

'Connor…'

Whatever Daniel was going to say was cut short as the doctor moved past them into Christians room. They followed him in, he was gently trying to wake Wilhelmina.

'Ms Slater.'

'Mmmm.' She woke up with a start, took in her surroundings and her face fell as she remembered the events of the previous evening.

'Sorry, I must have dozed off…do you have anymore news on Christian.'

'Would you like to come to my office so we can talk privately?'

'It's ok, they're family…just tell me.'

Connor and Daniel stepped into the room fully and closed the door behind them, Connor moved to Wilhelmina's side and took her hand.

'We ran some blood tests on your son and we also performed a lumbar puncture in order to do a more intensive blood count.'

'And…'

The doctor sighed sadly, 'I'm sorry, your son has leukaemia.'

Chapter 10

All Willie could hear was ringing in her ears. The doctor did not just say leukaemia, that was cancer, her baby didn't have cancer, he was wrong. She slowly came round to a barrage of voices throwing questions at the doctor.

She spoke quietly but the dead pan tone in her voice shut them up. 'Will he live?' She asked in a voice she didn't recognise.

The doctor crouched down next to her. 'He has every chance of a full recovery. acute lymphocytic leukaemia has the best recovery rate. It is rare in children under a year but the earlier we catch it the better the chance they have.'

'How do we treat him?'

'A bone marrow transplant, we can see if there is a match for him at the bank but its best if it comes from family, there's less chance of rejection. Would you be willing to see if you are a match?'

'Of course…it's my son.'

'I'll do it too.' Spoke Daniel

The doctor nodded, 'Ok well I'll tell the nurses and we'll get you tested straight away. This has a high success rate Ms Slater, in most cases the patient doesn't even need follow up chemo and we can see signs of improvement just days after the transplant.

'Chemotherapy? But he's so tiny, can his body take it?' She asked in a small voice.

'Well lets hope it doesn't come to that.'

The doctor squeezed her shoulder and left the room.

'Connor, call Marc and Betty and tell them what's happening, tell them to make sure Sheila oversees the issue.' She didn't move her gaze from her child.

'It can wait.'

'No now.'

'I don't want to leave you right now.'

'Daniel's here.'

'Of course…Daniel.' Connor slumped from the room.

Daniel watched Wilhelmina's back and quickly moved to the chair next to her as he saw her shoulders begin to shake. Wordlessly he wrapped an arm around her shoulder, she let her head fall to his chest. From the window, Connor watched them.

-xxx-

For 5 days the three of them stayed at the hospital waiting on the results from Willie and Daniel's tests. Marc and Betty had come to the hospital with fresh clothes for all three of them. Betty had been scared by the haunted look in Wilhelmina's eyes and knew it would stay with her forever.

After changing, Willie came out of the ladies room and sat with Daniel in the corridor. Connor and Marc were in with Christian and Betty was currently walking towards them trying to balance 5 coffees.

'This is my fault.' Willie whispered.

'Don't be stupid.'

'I'm being punished.'

'No.'

'Really, all the shit I've pulled. The people I've hurt and now this happens.'

'Don't say that.'

'Why not? It's what everyone is thinking, the dragon couldn't get everything she wanted, so now it's being taken from me.'

Daniel turned in his seat. 'Listen to me, I don't care about the schemes, the plans, the backstabbing. No one is thinking that, anyone who has seen you with that little boy can see how much you love him. You are not being punished.'

Tears ran silently down her cheeks as she whispered, 'I can't lose him.'

Connor, Marc and Betty all stopped in their tracks as they saw Daniel pull Wilhelmina in for a tight hug. Modes biggest rivals, leaning on each other in a time of crisis. Marc looked shocked, Betty looked strangely pleased…Connor looked as if his heart was breaking.

The doctor came down the corridor and Daniel and Willie sprung to their feet.

'I've got your results. Follow me please.'

Daniel and Willie followed the doctor, Wilhelmina grabbing Connor's hand on the way past and bringing him too. 'Marc, Betty, stay with the baby.' He shouted over his shoulder.

Now in the doctors office he gestured for them to take a seat. Wilhelmina sat in the middle with Connor and Daniel either side of her. She was gripping both their hands tightly.

The doctor cleared his throat. 'Okay, lets start with you Ms Slater. The tests show you are a partial match to your son. We could use your bone marrow but we would like a higher percentage to have a better chance of it working.'

She nodded, her breath caught in her throat as they waited for Daniels results.

'Mr Meade, on the other hand, you are a near perfect match. With your permission I'd like to begin treatment straight away.'

'Of course.' He said smiling widely.

The doctor got up and the three of them shook his hand furiously. 'Thanks Doc, you have no idea how much this means.' Said Daniel still looking jubilant.

'Of course Mr Meade, It must be a wonderful feeling knowing you can do this for your son.'

Daniel looked at Connors irate face. 'Oh I…I'm not his father, he's my half brother.'

'That's not possible.'

'Excuse me?' Interrupted Connor.

The doctor picked up Daniels results again and flicked through them, looking confused. 'There are too many similarities in the DNA, there's no mistaking it.'

'What are you saying?' Asked Wilhelmina apprehensively.

The doctor looked round all three of the faces staring at him before settling on Daniel.

'You are Christians father.'


	3. Chapter 3

Title : Family

Author: QueenWillie

Pairings : Connor/Wilhelmina, Wilhelmina/Daniel

Rating : R to be safe

Disclaimer : Don't own 'em, never will

Summary: This is a take off from my previous drabble also named family. It is also in response to the meade_slater prompt list re – the baby being born (named Christian Slater Meade lol) and Daniel wanting to be involved.

Part 3 of 4

Chapter 11

'What?!…I mean how?..WHAT!?' Spluttered Daniel.

Willie sank down into the chair behind her.

'There's gotta be a mistake.' Connor exclaimed.

'There's no mistake Mr Owens, the test is conclusive.'

'WELL RUN THE GODDAMN TEST AGAIN!' He bellowed.

'Sir, every precaution is taken with these tests to ensure their accuracy. They are run at least three times to ensure we have a viable match. Mr Meade is the child's biological father.'

Connor looked from the doctor to Willie who was still slumped in the chair, to Daniel who was on the other side of the room with his hands against the wall and then stormed from the room.

'How?' Spoke Daniel in a low voice as he turned around to face the doctor.

The doctor held a hand up and motioned between Daniel and Willie. 'Well…you two…'

'Christian was conceived through IVF using a surrogate mother, before you even suggest that.' Said Willie.

'Well Mr Meade, did you ever donate sperm?'

Wilhelmina looked at him, heart beating fast, scared of his answer.

Daniel exhaled loudly, 'Once…but it was years ago.'

'Oh my God.' Said Willie quietly and put her head in her hands.

'Well there you have it. The wrong specimen was obviously used in the fertilisation process. This has never happened before. I'm uh not sure what the protocol is here. I'd better get in touch with the legal department.'

'No!' Willie's head shot up, 'I mean…no, there's no need. We're not going to sue you.'

'We're not?!' Asked Daniel incredulously.

'No we're not, I don't care how he got here, our main focus needs to be helping him get better. He's what's important, a law suit isn't going to change anything or help him.'

Daniel nodded, 'You're right. My God…' He sat down in the chair next to Willie. '…I have a son.' He turned to look at her. 'With _you_.'

Willie just stared ahead, unsure of what to say. Daniel was Christian's father, how the hell could things have gotten so mixed up. She was going to kill that intern if she ever saw him again. Obviously the moron didn't have the balls to harvest sperm from a dead man so substituted his sample, she bet the boy couldn't believe his luck when he saw another Meade listed in the bank.

That was the reason she didn't want to have a legal battle with the hospital, then it would all come out that Bradford never willingly donated sperm and she knew Clare would have her thrown into jail without a moments hesitation. She couldn't let that happen, she couldn't be away from her son.

'I need to speak to Connor.'

-xxx-

Connor stormed into the baby's room and stood staring at the small boy in the cot. This wasn't how it was meant to be. Christian was supposed to be his son, part of his new family. He jumped when he felt a hand on his arm. It was Betty, she and Marc were both looking at him with concern.

'Connor…is everything ok? What did the doctor say?'

'Wilhelmina isn't a strong enough match for Christian.'

'Oh God I'm sorry.'

Connors eyes went to the door as he saw Willie and Daniel coming towards it.

'It's ok…his fathers a match.' He was staring at Daniel.

'His…' Betty's eyes followed Connors and landed on Daniel. '…father?'

Connor pushed past them at the door and marched down the corridor, Willie called after him and followed him.

Daniel came further into the room and stood by Christians cot.

'What was Connor talking about Daniel?' Asked Betty, her voice full of trepidation.

He looked away from the small sleeping form and looked to Marc and Betty, smiling wide and unshed tears shining in his eyes.

'He's my son.'

Chapter 12

Wilhelmina eventually caught up to Connor in the parking lot. She grabbed his arm and spun him around.

'Connor, talk to me!'

'What's there to talk about Willie, He's Christians father! He's going to be there, making decisions, pushing me out.'

'Your doing a pretty good job of that yourself Connor, Daniel doesn't need to push you out.'

'Excuse me?!' Connor narrowed his eyes.

'Since Molly died and Daniel has been at the apartment you have been like a dog marking your territory. All these ridiculous accusations about Daniel, they're what's pushing me away…not him.'

'But now you have a child together.' he said, his voice softening.

'And? He may be Christians biological father but that's it Connor, he's nothing to me but a test tube.'

'But…'

'But nothing Connor, I don't have the time or the energy for this. Christian is my priority right now. I can't keep reassuring you that you are the one I want to raise him with.'

Connor walked to her and enveloped her in his arms.

'I'm sorry. I'm being selfish. Christian has to come first…I know that.'

She kissed him gently. 'Thank you.'

'Lets go back in and see how our boy's doing.'

As Connor led her back across the parking lot, she let her mind wander. She knew she had just lied to Connor, Daniel wasn't nothing to her. Even before she knew he was Christians father there had been something brewing. When the doctor had said Daniel was the father she had felt shocked, stunned…but she couldn't deny that somewhere deep down she felt…happy.

Walking back into her sons room with Connor she took in the shocked expressions of the two assistants. Daniel had obviously told them. Betty looked as if she was trying to work out a particularly difficult maths equation in her head and Marc looked like he couldn't wait to burst out of there and call everyone he knew.

Connor walked over to Daniel and cleared his throat. Daniel turned around and everyone in the room held their breath until Connor extended a hand to Daniel. Everyone exhaled with relief as Daniel shook the other mans hand.

The doctor appeared at the door, 'We're ready for Christian now.'

Marc and Betty exchanged glances and left the room. Connor walked up to the side of the cot and stroked the soft hair on the baby's head. He turned to Willie and Daniel.

'I'll give you a minute.'

Daniel nodded in appreciation as Wilhelmina let out a shaky breath. As Connor left the room Daniel bent to give his son a kiss on the forehead. Wilhelmina looked up and blinked rapidly to try and stop her tears before copying Daniel and bending to kiss their child. As the nurses began to wheel Christian from the room Willie lost it and couldn't keep the tears from falling as sobs wracked her body. Daniel quickly pulled her into a hug, shushing her as his own tears fell into her hair.

'He'll be fine, he'll be fine, he'll be fine.' Daniel repeated over and over like a mantra.

Three people were watching the scene unfold from the window. Marc turned away, unable to handle raw emotion from his calm and collected boss. Betty looked wildly round her trying to stop herself from crying also. Connor looked at the way Willie was gripping Daniel to her…and knew she had lied.

Chapter 13

'Could you direct me to the room of Christian Meade please.'

Wilhelmina who was in the corridor, spun round at the familiar voice saying her sons name.

'Clare?'

Clare Meade turned around and took in the sight before her. Jeans, vest top, no make up, hair in a messy ponytail and red rimmed eyes. Wilhelmina looked broken, under normal circumstances she would have been jubilant at seeing the woman who destroyed her marriage in the mess she was, but as a mother herself she couldn't bring herself to feel anything more than pity.

Clare walked slowly up to her. 'How is my grandson?'

Willie looked at the floor. 'You've heard.'

'Daniel called me last night. You know Wilhelmina, this puts you in a very precarious position. You only had control at Meade because Bradford was believed to have fathered your child. If Daniel or Alexis contest it you could end up with nothing now, there may not even be a place for you at Mode.' Although she was sorry for the woman's plight, she couldn't help feel a little smug as she spoke.

'Fuck Mode.'

Clare choked. 'Excuse me?!'

'You get the contracts drawn together and I'll sign everything back over to Daniel and Alexis right now. We are talking about my son, my name on the masthead doesn't mean shit Clare. All I want is to take him home, but I don't know when or if I ever will. We still don't know if the treatment worked and if it didn't….'

Willie looked away from Clare and her voice began to crack. 'Daniels bone marrow is the best chance he has.'

Clare felt a wave of guilt come crashing around her. In all the time she had known this woman all she had cared about was getting her claws into Mode and here she was willing to give it all up for her son. She watched the woman in front of her fighting an internal battle, not wanting to show weakness in front of her, when she saw Wilhelmina's lip tremble she moved forward and hugged the woman she had hated for years.

'Let it out.'

From further up the corridor, Daniel watched them and smiled.

-xxx-

Daniel was sitting by his sons cot watching him closely, it could be his wishful thinking but he was sure there was more colour in Christians cheeks. He turned around as he heard the door open and saw Wilhelmina lead his mother into the room. Clare quickly put down her purse and moved to her grandsons side, picking up one of his tiny hands in her own.

'He looks so fragile.'

'He's a fighter mom.' He turned to look at Wilhelmina. 'He takes after his mother.'

Clare laughed, 'Well then, he should have no trouble should he?'

Just then the doctor came into the room. Daniel stood quickly.

'I have Christians preliminary results, do you want me to wait for Mr Owens?'

'No he's at the office, just tell us.'

Daniel held his mothers hand, Wilhelmina's hands were gripping the doctors arm so tight he could see the white of her knuckles.

'Christians blood count has improved greatly. We'll keep checking it over the next five days. If it keeps improving at this rate and there's no sign of infection, you could be taking him home next week.'

Wilhelmina pulled the doctor to her and hugged him fiercely. 'Thank you, oh my God, thank you.'

Clare squeezed her sons hand and kissed the top of his head smiling. Daniel released his mothers hand and pulled Willie away from the doctor into his own arms. Hugging her tightly. 'I told you, didn't I tell you?'

She moved her head away from him, the rest of her still caught in his embrace, he moved one hand to wipe the tears from her face.

'Hey, no more tears. We've all shed enough tears for a lifetime.'

She nodded and Daniel smiled and pulled her back in for a hug. Clare remained next to her grandson, watching them with a bemused expression.

Chapter 14

'Here we are!' Connor opened the door to the apartment and Wilhelmina followed him in, clutching a giggling Christian in her arms. Daniel was last in carrying a vast assortment of balloons and stuffed animals.

It had been one week since the news at the hospital and Christian had been making huge improvements every day. His blood count was now that of a healthy 12 week old baby. He would need regular check ups as a precaution until he was 5 before they could officially say he was in remission but the doctors were optimistic.

Willie looked around her smiling, she had not been in this apartment in the 7 weeks Christian had been in hospital. She hadn't been home, hadn't been to Mode and hadn't had to face the reality of her new situation with Daniel.

Connor walked to Willie and took Christian from her, he held the infant above his head and kissed his belly, making the child laugh.

'Ok, I am going to give this young man his feed. He needs his strength for this afternoon, he has a very excitable grandmother coming over and from what she said on the phone I think she's cleaned out FAO Schwartz. You two have some issues to discuss, so go discuss…no arguments.' Connor smiled weakly and left the room.

Willie and Daniel stood looking at each other. 'I guess we do need to talk.' Said Willie.

Daniel nodded, 'You want to go for a walk, get out the way of crazy grandma?'

'Sure, just let me get showered and changed. I haven't had couture on for weeks, I think my skin's starting to react.' She smiled.

30 minutes later she walked back into the kitchen to find Daniel leaning over her kitchen counter, staring at a picture of her and Christian when he was about a month old. She hadn't even been aware Connor was taking the picture, too transfixed by the tiny bundle in her arms.

'Should we go?'

He looked at her, she was wearing a loose azure blue satin top with a fitted black skirt. He couldn't help but notice the familiar glow had returned to her skin and the colour of her top made her eyes shine.

He nodded and ushered her to her door. As they opened it the found Clare with her hand raised to knock. Looking out into the hall they saw 4 deliverymen from New York's biggest toy store, all laden down with boxes and bags.

Wilhelmina laughed and shouted over her shoulder, 'Oh Connor, delivery!' She and Daniel walked past Clare out of the apartment.

-xxx-

Their walk had led them both to familiar territory and they found themselves standing in the conference room at Mode. It was Saturday and the offices were deserted.

She sat down in the chair she always occupied at meetings and he perched on the desk next to her. He had poured 2 glasses of scotch and handed one to her, he held his in the air. 'To our son.'

She raised her glass slightly and downed the bitter amber liquid as he did the same.

'How are we going to work this?'

'I honestly don't know.' She replied.

'I suppose the traditional thing is he stays with you during the week and I get him at weekends'

'Oh great so I get to see him for 2 hours every night when I get in from work and you get him the entire weekend. Try again.'

'Weeks about?'

'Neither of us could handle a full seven days without him Daniel.'

'Okay…leave things as they are.'

'Excuse me?'

'I'll stay at yours during the week so we get equal time with him and we can have alternate weekends.'

She raised an eyebrow at him, 'Holidays?'

'Spend them together.'

'Fine.'

'Wow, that was easy.'

'Yes this part was, telling Connor you're going to be living with us 5 days a week won't be.'

'Well it's only until he's a little older and we can sort out something more long term. I just don't want him out of my sight right now. He's only 5 blocks away and I miss him.'

'I know.'

'So…how are things with Connor?'

'You've been around us, how do you think?'

'Not great huh?'

She sighed. 'When he asked me to marry him he told me he wanted to be a father to Christian. He feels like you're taking his place.'

'Well I am Christians father.'

'You jerked off into a plastic cup to earn pocket change to go out whoring, that doesn't make you a father Daniel.' She snapped.

'No, being there for him every day, loving him and oh saving his life does Wilhelmina! What is it about being inside these walls that turns you into…this.'

She stood up, 'I guess old habits die hard. I'm sorry, I just didn't think this was the way things were going to go. I wanted this baby for the most selfish if reasons, to get what I wanted, but now that I have him, I don't care that I'm going to lose it all, he's more important.'

Daniel screwed his face in confusion. 'What are you talking about?'

She gestured around her, 'This, Mode…Meade, I'm only back here because Christian was thought to be your fathers child. I have no claim on anything here, it's all yours Daniel.'

Daniel bowed his head, 'I spoke to Alexis.'

Now it was her turn to be confused, 'So?'

'She's happy in France, she has a relationship with DJ. She has no interest in the business. She's not going to contest anything…and neither am I.'

'What?' She whispered.

He stood up and took her hands. 'This was my fathers legacy for his children. Now it's our legacy for Christian.'

She shook her head, 'But after…'

'It doesn't matter. It's in the past, all that matters now is our son.'

She shook her head and smiled, she sat on the edge of the table. 'Our son…I still can't believe Daniel Meade is the father of my child.'

He sat next to her, 'Hey it's not what I imagined either, I thought if I ever had a baby it would be with…' He trailed off and looked down.

'Molly.' She finished for him.

'Yeah, you know, it's only been three months, but I feel like I'm forgetting her. I haven't thought about her in weeks.'

'Well its been a crazy 3 months Daniel.' She rested her hand on his.

Daniel looked at her. 'You know…at the hospital, Connor said it wasn't just his role in Christians life I was replacing.' He said softly.

'I know, he said the same to me…a lot. I told him it's insane.'

'That's what I told him.' He moved his head forward slightly, 'but I'm starting to wonder.'

He moved closer to her, he heard her hold her breath. He stopped just millimetres from her lips and looked into her eyes before closing the distance and pressing his lips to hers gently.

A crash from outside the office caused them to jump apart. Looking out into the hallway they saw a cleaner going past. Wilhelmina stood from the table, refusing to look at him.

'We should go.'

Chapter 15

'No, no way, absolutely not!' Connor was moving around the kitchen sorting bottles for the baby.

Wilhelmina was leaning against her kitchen counter with her hands over her eyes. She groaned. 'Connor, it's not like he's going to be living with us permanently, it's just weekdays and only until we figure something more suitable out.'

'I've got something more suitable, he stays the hell away!'

'He's Christians father, he has every right…'

'Yes fine, he has every right to see his son, but he does not have the right to stay in my home playing happy families with my fiancée!'

'Number 1 Connor. This is my home. I don't remember asking you to move in, you think putting a diamond ring on my finger is an invitation to run my life? Well its not. Number 2. Daniel and I are not playing happy families, we are trying to make the best of our situation for Christian.'

Connor had stopped moving around the kitchen. 'You're right, you didn't ask me to move in…but you did ask him didn't you?'

'He suggested it Connor.'

'But you didn't say no did you.'

'I did what I think is best for Christian, I thought we agreed he was our priority.'

'Yes Wil, _our_ priority.'

'Urgh! How many times do we need to go through this? He is Christians father, I can't change that!'

Connor put the bottle down on the counter. 'I don't think you would, even if you could.'

She rolled her eyes. 'I can't keep doing this, think whatever the hell you want.'

He started to walk from the kitchen. 'I see your not even bothering to deny it.' He opened the door.

'Where are you going?'

'Out, I'm staying at my place tonight. Like you said…I don't live here.' He slammed the door and was gone.

She threw a glass against the wall in frustration and grimaced when it smashed. She walked over and began cleaning it up.

'You okay?'

His voice startled her and she slipped, cutting her finger with a shard of glass.

'Ouch! Damn it!'

Daniel leaned over her sink and ran the cold water. 'Here.'

He took her hand and held it under the stream. Leaving her there he finished clearing up the glass and looked in her cupboards for a band-aid.

Drying her hand, he moved to put the dressing on it. She snatched her hand away.

'It's fine.'

'Let me see.'

'It's fine!'

He grabbed her hand and examined the small cut. 'I guess you'll live.'

He remained standing there with her hand in his and looked into her eyes. Their earlier kiss on both their minds as he slowly moved his hand up to the back of her neck. A shrill cry suddenly pierced the silence in the room. Wilhelmina took a step back, away from his touch.

'Would you…uh…mind feeding him. I don't feel too great, I'm gonna lie down.'

He sighed as she moved away. 'Sure.'

20 minutes later he knocked on her bedroom door. He walked in holding Christian.

'He won't feed.'

She sat up in the bed, suddenly alarmed. She had changed into a vest and shorts for bed and began hunting around for a robe.

'Okay, call the doctor, I'll…'

'No, no, he's fine. He thinks it's a game, he's laughing look.'

She looked at her son and breathed a sigh of relief as she saw his chubby cheeks raised in a smile.

'I didn't mean to scare you.'

'It's ok, he so much as hiccups lately and I'm dialling 911. Give him here.'

Daniel handed the baby to Willie who lay Christian on a pile of pillows in the middle of the bed.

'He used to like this when he was a newborn.' She lay down next to him and propped the bottle up at his chin and with her free hand ran a finger down the outline of his nose. Christian yawned and latched on to the bottle and began suckling contentedly.

'Traitor.' Said Daniel as he sat on the other side of the bed, their son in between them.

Wilhelmina moved the hand he was using to stroke her sons face to support her head and the baby cried softly at the loss of contact. Daniel shifted his weight until he was lying down and used his hand to mirror the movements Wilhelmina was making a moment ago.

As Daniel watched his son drift to sleep he felt his own eyelids grow heavy. Wilhelmina yawned as she moved to scoop her now sleeping child in her arms and settled him in his cot. When she turned around Daniel was sleeping. Having no desire to wake him, she lay on top of the covers and went to sleep.

At some point in the night their bodies had shifted and they were curled together in the bed. His arm was around her waist and her leg was hooked over his. The baby started softly crying in his crib. As both Daniel and Willie stirred he began to quieten.

Wilhelmina blinked to become accustomed to the darkness. When she could make out the face of Daniel lying next to her, she saw his eyes were open and looking right back at her.

Without speaking he inclined his head slightly, his bottom lip making the briefest contact with her top one. He let it linger there for a second before moving his head lower and deepening the kiss. Her hand went to the nape of his neck as the arm around her waist tightened and pulled her closer. She pulled away from him, breathless.

'What are we doing?' She whispered in the darkness.

'Something stupid…do you want me to stop?' His voice was husky.

She answered him by lowering her mouth to his again and he groaned as their kisses became more urgent. He rolled over until he was on top of her and pressed her into the mattress.

-xxx-

Across town, Connor was nursing a Scotch in his hand and sitting in the darkness of his living room. Why was he sabotaging this, he was the one pushing Willie away. Of course there could never be anything between her and Daniel.

-xxx-

Hands were sliding across skin as clothes were removed and discarded on the floor. Lips leaving wet trails on bodies as they explored every inch as they uncovered it. Legs and arms entwining on the bed as they tried to draw each other closer than was physically possible.

-xxx-

Connor downed the last of his Scotch and walked slowly to his kitchen. Sitting on the counter was a picture of him and Wilhelmina from their vacation in the Alps. They were looking at each other and smiling. They were happy, what had happened, how had he let this wedge grow between them? He picked up his phone and dialled her number.

-xxx-

Her back was arching off the bed to meet him as he moved slowly in her. His mouth capturing hers again as her legs lifted high on his back. Her hands clutched the back of his head, forcing his mouth down upon hers. He grabbed her hips as his pace quickened. Sweat slicked bodies sliding over each other. She began moaning loudly as she felt it building within her.

-xxx-

Connor dialled and hung up 3 times before finally letting it ring. He didn't know what he was going to say. He just knew he couldn't leave it like this. He needed to hear her voice. He sighed as he heard her voicemail pick up.

-xxx-

His head pulled away from hers and he lowered it to her neck and kissed and licked the spot he had discovered made her wild. She arched off the mattress and he felt her tighten around him as she cried out. Crushing his lips to hers once more as he shuddered in his own climax.

-xxx-

'Willie…it's me. Uh…I guess your still mad at me, I don't blame you. I've been an ass, I shouldn't have said the things I did. After…Molly, I guess…I guess I'm just scared of losing you. I'll see you in the office tomorrow. I really want to work this out.'

-xxx-

Still breathing heavily, Daniel was still pinning her to the mattress under him. Her hand was cupping his cheek and he lowered his head and kissed her softly. Rolling over he pulled her with him. His arm returned to her waist and once more she hooked her leg over his.

Christian gurgled happily in his cot as his parents slept.


	4. Chapter 4

Title : Family

Author: QueenWillie

Pairings : Connor/Wilhelmina, Wilhelmina/Daniel

Rating : R to be safe

Disclaimer : Don't own 'em, never will

Summary: This is a take off from my previous drabble also named family. It is also in response to the meade_slater prompt list re – the baby being born (named Christian Slater Meade lol) and Daniel wanting to be involved.

Part 4 of 4

Chapter 16

Daniel woke the next morning to an empty bed, the clicking of heels and a high-pitched baby laugh telling him that Wilhelmina and Christian were in the kitchen. Getting up, he found his boxers on the floor and put them on. Padding through to the kitchen now he sleepily rubbed his eyes as he stood watching them. Wilhelmina was dressed for the office. She was standing at the counter with her back to him. She had Christian on her hip and was bouncing him gently making the infant laugh.

He walked up behind them and put an arm around her, he felt her go rigid. He placed kiss on his son's cheek and turned to Wilhelmina who turned her head in the other direction. He removed his arm from her.

'What?'

Without saying anything she reached out and pressed the play button on the answer phone in front of her. Daniels face fell as Connor's voice rang out in the kitchen. Willie moved to the other end of the kitchen and began strapping Christian into his carry seat. She refused to look at him.

'What are you going to tell him?'

'Nothing.'

'So last night…'

'Was something stupid…you said it yourself.' She reached for her purse and lifted Christians seat.

'Last night was…strange, unexpected…incredible.

She looked at him for the first time that morning. 'You missed out mistake.' She left the apartment.

-xxx-

Wilhelmina was in her office, in her element. Her first day back in 7 weeks, she had missed an entire issue and this one was due to be shipped in less than a week. The staff were going to get the shock of their lives at this mornings meeting as she tore the concepts in the book in front of her to shreds. She felt the familiar tingle in her as she pictured their faces when they realised they had only 6 days to pull together a whole new issue to her standards.

Marc was crouched on the floor leaning over Christians crib as the child gurgled.

'You know I'm not one for babies but I must say you are fabulous Mr Slater-Meade.'

There was a knock at the door and both Willie and Marc looked up to see Connor standing there. He obviously hadn't slept and had day old stubble on his face.

'Marc, could you take Christian for a moment. I need to speak with Connor.'

Marc jumped to his feet, 'Sure Willie, I'll take him to the closet, show him how to accessorize his designer diapers.' He picked up the child and left the room, closing the door behind him.

'Hey.'

Wilhelmina just looked at him.

'I don't know what to say Willie. I hate that I went to such a crazy irrational place. I know you Wil. I know there's nothing with Daniel but I just…I'm sorry.'

-xxx-

From his office Daniel was looking through the glass walls down to Willie's office. He could see her sitting at her desk as Connor tried to explain himself. Connor looked like hell, he wanted Wilhelmina to throw him out on his ass and tell him what had happened between them. He watched as Willie got out of her seat and walked to Connor.

-xxx-

Connor had dipped his head, unable to continue. She got up from her seat and walked to him. She put a hand on his face, causing him to look up. She kissed him briefly on the lips. His eyes searched hers and then he leaned in and deepened the kiss, wrapping his arms around her.

-xxx-

Daniel watched them through the glass and was unprepared for the jolt of jealousy he felt. She was burying her head in the sand, hoping it would all go away. Well it wouldn't, he was going to be there, in her life, everyday. Sooner or later she would have to face what they had done. He stood up and left his office, suddenly feeling the need to see his son.

-xxx-

Willie and Connor walked into the closet to find Christian. Connor had his hand at the small of her back and the pair were smiling broadly. Upon entering the closet they saw Christina bouncing Christian on her knee and Daniel watching them with amusement. Wilhelmina looked around for Marc.

'Where's Marc?'

'Oh Amanda came in to tell him Betty was wearing a tartan bonnet…I believe they're away to ridicule.' Answered Christina in her Scottish brogue.

Willie huffed. 'That boy has the attention span of a gnat! I asked him to watch Christian…I'm sorry he dumped him on you.'

Christina smiled, 'It's fine…he's looking well.'

'He is, he's doing great.'

'You know I wanted to come with Betty and Marc when he was in hospital…I just didn't think I could face it. I have no idea how you did.'

Willie looked at Daniel, 'I had people to lean on.'

She cleared her throat. 'Listen Christina, he's due for a feed.'

'Can I do it?' She asked.

Willie smiled. 'Sure, his bag's in my office.'

Christina stood up and left the closet with the baby, from further down the corridor they heard her voice. 'Come on little man, I'll tell you all about the time your mum tried to name you Abelard.'

Willie rolled her eyes, 'Excuse me I have to go scare Marc to within an inch of his life.'

Leaving the two men alone in the closet they turned to each other. The once close friends now uncomfortable in each others presence.

'Look Daniel, I could stand here and explain myself…but I'd rather just shorthand it. I'm sorry I've been an ass.'

Daniel nodded, 'I'm sorry you've been an ass too.'

Connor chuckled, 'Touché.' He turned around to leave and stopped as if something had just occurred to him.

'Oh what are you doing 4 weeks from Saturday?'

'Connor I don't even know what I'm doing for lunch.'

'Good then you're free.'

'For what?'

Connor smiled smugly. 'My wedding.'

Chapter 17

Wilhelmina looked up with a start as her office door slammed.

'You're getting married!'

'That's what engaged means Daniel, they don't always end with ritual humiliation on national television.'

'Enough with the quips Wilhelmina, we spend the night together and the first thing you do is set a date for your wedding!?'

She stood up and walked towards him pulling the curtains shut around the glass walls. 'Will you keep your voice down! Marc is right outside.'

'I don't care, let him hear.'

'Look Daniel last night…'

'Oh let me guess, was wrong, was stupid, you regret it!'

'No.'

His head snapped up. 'No?'

She walked to him and cupped his face. 'No, I'm glad it happened. It was exactly the kick in the ass I needed to get you out of my head.' She said with a wicked smile.

She dropped her hands from his face and walked away from him, she had moved barely three feet away from him when she felt her arm being pulled and she was spun round. Her lips were instantly crushed to Daniels and he grabbed her head, forcing her to deepen the kiss. Just as she began leaning into him he pulled away, his own wicked smile on his lips.

'I know you don't love him.' He whispered and then turned around, leaving her alone in the office cursing him.

-xxx-

Wilhelmina was marching towards Daniels office.

'Betty, go to lunch!'

'It's 10am.'

Willie threw a look over her shoulder at the assistant.

'But it's never too early for empanadas!' Betty grabbed her oversized purse and scurried away.

Mirroring Daniels earlier actions she threw open his door and slammed it behind her.

'What the hell was that!'

He looked at her with an expression of fake confusion. 'That was you barking at my assistant and then slamming the door.'

Closing over the curtain, just as she had done in her own office she shouted back at him. 'Cut the BS Daniel, you kissed me!'

'Did a lot more than that last night.'

'Are you still on that? Why are you pursuing this Daniel? A Slater and a Meade, hardly a recipe for a harmonious relationship.'

'It's different now. We made a child together.'

She huffed at him. 'No Daniel, the very talented scientists made a child, we just provided the ingredients.'

'Wow, what a warm way to recount your son's conception.'

'Hey it may be cold and clinical but it's the truth, not some delusional fairytale you seem to have concocted in your head.'

'This would hardly be my fairytale Wilhelmina.'

'You think it's mine!'

He got up from his desk and started walking to her, backing her against the wall. 'I think you're warming to the idea.'

'Why on earth would you think that.'

He continued closing the space between them. 'Well for one, you haven't mentioned the fact I said you don't love Connor. I would of thought you would ream me out for that one…that's unless I'm right.'

'I…I do love him.'

'Liar.' He whispered, he had her trapped against the wall, arms on either side of her body. His mouth was dangerously close to hers.

'Daniel let me go, this isn't why I'm here.' Her voice was wavering.

He ran his nose against hers lightly and continued in a whisper. 'Then why did you close the curtains?'

Her mouth was immediately on his, causing him to groan. His hands opened her jacket and went to the fullness of her breasts as her hands loosened the tie around his neck. As she felt his hands move lower and grab her thighs to lift her she bodily pushed him from her.

She buttoned her jacket and moved to the door.

'Wilhelmina…'

She didn't turn to face him as she answered him. 'I'm marrying Connor.' She walked out, leaving him alone.

Chapter 18

Connor sat on the edge of the chaise in Wilhelmina's office. Christian was lying along his knees, his little feet kicking Connor in the stomach as the child cried.

'Hey hey hey, what's all this?'

'He doesn't like lying like that Connor.' Willie answered from her position at her desk.

Connor picked the baby up and rested him against his shoulder, still the baby wailed. Daniel slowly walked into the office and over to Connor, he held out his hands for Christian. Reluctantly Connor handed the child over to Daniel, at the familiar sense of being held by his father, Christian began to quieten. Connor watched father and son as Daniel sat next to him on the chaise.

Daniel lay Christian along his knees, just as Connor had moments ago. Connor waited for the onslaught of tears from the baby, but Christian just pulled his fathers finger into his mouth and giggled. Connor looked at his watch and stood.

'Oh…ah…look at the time. I better go. I have a meeting.'

'What meeting?' Asked Willie.

'Um…just a thing with accounts.' He cast one more look at Daniel and Christian and left the room.

For several minutes Daniel remained sitting on the chaise playing with his son while Willie continued making amendments to the book in front of her.

'Even Christian can tell something's not right between you.' Said Daniel eventually.

Wilhelmina slammed her hands on the table. 'Let it go Daniel!'

'No.'

'Excuse me?'

'No, this isn't just about you. You marry him and he's in Christians life, he'll become attached and when all this does fall apart, _because you don't love him_, I don't want Christian affected by it all.'

She laughed slightly and shook her head. 'How long did it take you to come up with that little spiel? Connor is fantastic with Christian, he loves him. He would never do anything to hurt him.'

'I have no doubt he's good with him, but it's not enough. You can't marry him just for Christian.'

'I'm not, God Daniel is this an illness you have? Sabotaging my weddings? First your father, now your friend.'

He smirked, he knew she was bringing up his father to get a reaction. Well it wasn't going to work. He put Christian in the crib and walked over to her desk, placing his palms on it and leaning over

'Look in my eyes and tell me you love him.'

She stood up, placed her hands on the desk and leaned over until she was looking directly in his eye. 'Get out.'

'Say it.'

'GET OUT!'

He slowly stood back, still looking in her eyes. 'Fine, marry him. Play happy fucking families back at your town house.' He stormed out of the room.

-xxx-

Connor was sitting in Daniels office when he got back.

'Daniel, I need your help with something.'

'What?'

'I'm throwing Willie a belated engagement party as a surprise at the Palace hotel this Saturday. I need you to go over the guest list with me, see if there's anyone I forgot, you know ad reps that will get the hump if they're left out, that kinda thing.'

Daniel shook his head and sighed, 'Sure, I'll look over it later.'

'Cheers mate.'

Betty pushed past Connor as he left Daniels office.

'Okay Daniel, I've RSVP'd to Cavalli, told them you were unavailable. Calvin Klein sent over some tuxedos for you, you need to make sure you're seen with them on and I couldn't get the cufflinks you wanted from Martin Katz so Tiffany are sending over a selection, is that ok?'

Daniel kicked his trashcan across the room.

'Okay, no Tiffanys.'

'No…Betty…it's….URGH!'

'Ok, translate?'

He started pacing up and down the office. 'Connor and Wilhelmina are getting married in four weeks…1 month!

'I know, I heard Connor telling your mother.'

'Wonderful, spreading the joy.'

'Daniel, I know you hate the thought of your friend with her but I really believe she's mellowed since the baby. I think Connor's good for her.'

'Maybe he is…but maybe there's someone better.' He looked at his feet.

'What? I don't…OH MY GOD!'

'I can't help it Betty.'

'But…but…it's Wilhelmina!'

'She's the mother of my child Betty, if you'd seen her with him…she's incredible.'

'Does she know how you feel?'

Daniel nodded.

'Does she feel the same?'

'She says no.'

'Then you have to let it go Daniel. You're going to break up a relationship…again.' She added softly.

'I don't think I can Betty, I know she felt something last night. She just spent too many years burying anything remotely resembling human emotion.'

'Last night?'

Daniel looked at her and raised his eyebrows.

'Oh my God Daniel! You and…her.'

He nodded. 'Connor's not right for her Betty, he was an asshole while Christian was ill, he's possessive, controlling. Try and control Wilhelmina Slater, that's a good way to lose a testicle. Besides, he's not Christians father. I am.'

'Daniel, this is crazy.'

'What is, that I think his mother and father should at least attempt to raise him together? There's something there Betty.'

Betty swallowed. 'You need to walk away.'

Chapter 19

Daniel stood at the bar in the grand ballroom in the Palace hotel, waiting on Connor and Wilhelmina to arrive. The place was packed, Modies, photographers, designers. Marc suddenly ran into the room and gestured wildly with his hands for them all to be quiet. The ballroom fell into a semblance of silence and When Connor opened the door for him and Willie they were met by a wall of cheers and applause. Daniel watched Wilhelmina, she was like a rabbit in the headlights, clutching Connors arms and turning to whisper something to him.

She made her way through the crowds to the bar, guided by Connor, they were stopped several times to be congratulated. She spotted Daniel by the bar and walked over to him.

'Where's Christian?'

'What do you mean?'

'Did I stutter? Where's Christian?'

'I don't know.'

'What do you mean you don't know, Connor said you had him!'

Just then Connor came over with champagne for him and Willie. 'Relax, he's with the nanny.'

'He doesn't have a nanny yet.'

'He does now, I hired her this afternoon.'

'YOU hired her, without discussing it with me?' Willie's voice started to rise.

'Hey, she's highly recommended, looked after some of the most famous kids in New York.'

'Connor I don't care if she babysat the Pope, you should have checked with me! Where is he?'

'I asked her to bring him here, she's up in our suite with him.'

She put down her champagne and stormed towards the elevators.

'Nice going Connor.' Said Daniel angrily before following her.

-xxx-

In the elevator, she pushed the button for the top floor, just as the doors were closing Daniel, prised them open and joined her.

'What are you doing?'

'I want to make sure Christians okay.'

She huffed, 'Fine.'

They travelled the rest of the way in silence. When the doors opened Willie quickly moved down the corridor to the suite Connor had booked for them. Throwing open the door, she walked in and picked up her child who was lying in the crib crying as his nanny slept in the chair.

'Wake her up and get her out of here Daniel, if I do it, she might leave through the window.'

Willie took Christian through the double doors to the bedroom to change and feed him. When she came back 20 minutes later, the nanny was gone and Daniel was sitting in the chair she vacated. She put Christian back in the crib.

'You can go back to the party, I'll stay with him.' Wilhelmina told him.

'It's your engagement party.'

'Well I don't feel much like celebrating.'

She turned and stood looking at her son sleeping in his crib, only 5 months old and so much drama already. Definitely a Slater. She heard Daniel move behind her and involuntarily jumped as his hands went around her waist.

'Daniel, what are you doing?'

'Stop asking stupid questions Wilhelmina.' He turned her round until they were looking at each other. 'He doesn't even know you.'

'What?'

'Connor, if he did he would know you hate surprises, that this party is your idea of hell. He would know you have to have the last say in everything. He never would have hired that woman without speaking to you. He would have followed you up here to make sure you were ok. Instead of letting me do it, because if he really knew you then he would know that we'd end up doing this if he let me come after you.'

He kissed her hard on the lips and she immediately responded, he started pushing her back towards the bedroom, hands fumbling to find the fastenings on her dress. Her hands removed his jacket and shirt quickly and he moved his arms lower and lifted her, legs wrapped around him as they fell back onto the bed.

-xxx-

They had been gone for over an hour and Connor was about to head up to the room when he saw them come into the ballroom. Willie was carrying Christian and Daniel was clearing a path for them as she walked through the crowds. Connor watched as she walked straight through the ballroom and out into the lobby with Daniel.

He ran quickly through the crowd and burst into the lobby just as Willie and Daniel were about to leave the hotel. A crowd had gathered behind Connor at the open ballroom doors.

'Willie, where are you going?'

'I'm taking my son home.'

'Look I'm sorry about the nanny. Stay, this is our night.'

She spun round. 'No Connor, this is your night. This was only to show off that you won. I can't look at you right now I'll speak to you tomorrow.'

'Wait, I don't understand. Where did all this come from?'

He saw her eyes flick to Daniel and only then did he notice how flushed they both looked, the creases on Daniels jacket, the hairs out of place on Wilhelmina.

'You son of a bitch!' He ran the few steps between him and Daniel and punched him, Daniel fell backwards and Connor landed a kick to his ribs.

The crowd at the door suddenly spilled out, Wilhelmina spied Betty and shouted the girl over.

'Betty, take Christian to my apartment. She bundled the child into her arms and pushed her towards the door. Willie turned to the scene everyone was now transfixed to.

'Connor stop!'

'Get up!' He screamed at Daniel.

Daniel lifted his hand to his face to check for blood. Wilhelmina pushed Connor aside and rushed to Daniel. She helped him to his feet.

'Connor go home.'

'Did you…with him?'

She looked at him, 'Can we not do this here?'

'You did.' He laughed. 'Oh no Connor, you're paranoid Connor. Me and Daniel? That's insane Connor.' He mimicked her.

'Look Connor, can we do this…'

'Choose.'

'Excuse me?'

'Choose…now'

'Connor we'll talk, just not in front of half of New York.'

'We'll talk now, you've been fucking him behind my back so we talk when I say we talk!'

There were gasps from the crowd at Connor's words. Willie walked up to him. 'I didn't want to do it like this.'

She took the diamond ring off her finger and pressed it in his palm. 'You're a good man Connor, I'm sorry I hurt you…but I don't love you.'

Connor suddenly deflated. 'I need you.'

'That's just it though. It's always, I want you, I need you…never I love you. It's not enough Connor. Deep down you know it too.'

He closed his hand around the engagement ring. She walked away from him and out of the front doors of the hotel. Connor turned and looked at the crowd staring at him, his eyes found Daniel opposite him. He looked at him, defeated. 'Why are you still here? Go after her.'

Chapter 20

Daniel ran out of the hotel into the freezing rain outside. He was about to jump in a cab to her place when he saw her walking down the sidewalk about half a block down. He ran after her, when he reached her he spun her around. She was soaked to the skin. He took his jacket off and wrapped it around her shoulders. He smiled at her and dipped his head. She moved away from him.

'What are you doing?'

'I thought…'

'Thought what, that because I didn't pick Connor, I picked you?'

'Well…'

'I can't pick you Daniel.'

'Why not?'

'Because you are not an option for me!' She shouted.

'What? Why?'

'God, you think Connor and I didn't make sense! How much sense do we make? You were right I didn't love him…but do you really think I love you!?' There was an edge of desperation in her voice.

'No, I don't…not yet. But you know there's something here.'

'So…it's not enough Daniel. There's too much history, too much bad blood between us.'

'I don't care.' He tried to pull her back into his arms.

'There was no mix up!'

He stepped back confused. 'What are you talking about?'

'There was no hospital error. Your father did not want to have a child. I paid someone to take a sample from his cold dead body so I could get my foot back in the door.'

He shook his head.

'He couldn't do it though, so he substituted yours instead.'

'No…how could…'

'Still not care Daniel?' She turned and walked away from him.

-xxx-

She entered her apartment dripping wet, all she wanted to do was get in a hot bath and into bed. She called out to Betty.

'Betty, I'm home.' No answer.

She walked through to her living room where she could hear Christian laughing. 'Betty, I'm back, thank you for…'

Her words died in her throat when she walked through the door.

'I got here about 15 minutes ago, I sent Betty home.'

'Didn't we say everything we needed to Daniel.'

'No, I don't think so.'

The baby started fidgeting and stretching its arms for his mother to pick him up. Smiling at the infant she picked him up and kissed him. She walked through to her room and placed him in his cot. Turning round, she jumped as Daniel was right behind her.

'Daniel, go home.'

'I am home.'

'Why are you doing this?'

He walked to her, she was shivering from the cold and he ran his hands down her bare arms.

'Do you remember what you said to me in the hospital after we found out I was his father?'

'What?'

'You said you didn't care where he came from, he's here and that's all that matters.'

'That was me trying to steer clear of a lawsuit Daniel.'

'I don't care, you were right. It doesn't matter how he got here. He's here and there is nothing I am more thankful for than that little boy.'

'But…'

'What you did, was awful, underhanded, despicable, classic Wilhelmina Slater…thank you.'

'Thank you?'

'If you hadn't been the devious, scheming devil you were I would not have a son I love more than I ever thought possible. I wouldn't have had the light at the end of the tunnel after Molly died and I wouldn't have known what we could have together.'

'This is insane.'

'Yeah well we've both been saying that all along, it didn't stop me falling for you though.'

He kissed her then, softly at first then deepened it as he felt her tongue sweep over his lips.

She pulled back, keeping her forehead resting against his. 'You really think this will work, that we can do this without killing each other?'

'Wilhelmina…'

'Yes.'

'Shut up.' He kissed her again.

**Epilogue**

**7 MONTHS LATER**

Christian was crying loudly from his cot in the nursery. Wilhelmina felt herself being shaken awake.

'Wil…your son is crying.'

She rolled over and stared at the face on the pillow next to her. 'How come when he's saying his first words or taking his first steps he's our son but as soon as the screaming starts he's my son?'

'Just luck I guess.' He answered sleepily.

She pulled herself out of bed and walked through to her son's room. Moments later she returned and unceremoniously sat the child on Daniel's chest. The child started bouncing up and down. 'Dada!'

'Ok I'm up. I'm up.'

Daniel moved the baby from him, got out of the bed and left the room. Wilhelmina followed with Christian now on her hip. They went into the living room and every available space was filled with brightly coloured presents.

'Happy birthday little guy.' Said Willie, kissing her son.

She sat with him on the floor and began helping him unwrap the mountain of gifts.

-xxx-

That afternoon, the apartment was full of people who had come to see the birthday boy. Marc, Amanda and Betty where in the kitchen where Betty was helping herself to a 3rd slice of Christians huge cake. Clare had her grandson on her knee, bouncing him as Christina pulled funny faces at him. Daniel was in the spare room playing Guitar Hero with his nephew DJ and Alexis and Willie were in the living room trying to sort through the piles of gifts.

'I'm glad you came Alexis, Daniel's thrilled to see DJ.'

'Well I kinda had to see it to believe it.'

'Well your taking it better than your mother, I swear I wish I had video taped her reaction, I didn't know it was possible for steam to actually come out a persons ears. Of course it would have helped if we had sat down and told her instead of her walking in on us on the kitchen table.'

'Too much information Willie.'

The doorbell rang. 'I'll get it.' Shouted Daniel.

'Mama!' Christian shouted from where he was perched on Clare's lap. Willie walked up and lifted him onto her hip. Clare and Christina smiled at how natural the movement was to her.

'Willie…could you come here?' Called Daniel from the hall.

Willie walked out to the hallway followed by the rest of the guests. Connor was at the door, they hadn't seen him in 7 months, he hadn't come back to Meade after Wilhelmina left him.

'Connor.'

'I just came to wish the little guy happy birthday. He handed a gift to Daniel.'

'Come in.' Daniel held the door wider.

'No, sorry I can't. I've got someone waiting for me downstairs…my fiancée.'

'Oh…well…congratulations.'

He nodded. 'It took me a while to get there but…I really am happy for you, you know.' He turned and went back down the corridor.

Daniel shut the door and everyone stood in the hallway in awkward silence until Daniel broke it.

'Man that guy likes being engaged!'

That broke the tension as everyone started to laugh.

They made their way back into the living room and Willie put Christian on the floor and he began to toddle uncertainly on his feet towards his grandmother. Daniel watched from behind her, arms around her waist and head resting on her shoulder.

'You know if you hadn't been such a cold calculating bitch in the beginning we could have had all this a lot sooner.' He said sarcastically

'Yeah we could have, if you hadn't been a job-stealing man-whore.' She retorted dryly.

He lightly bit her shoulder at her comment. She laughed and wiggled out of his grasp and went to pick up Christian who had fallen and was crying for his mother.

Daniel looked at his unconventional little family and smiled.

Maybe Christian needed a brother.

THE END

(I had to end on a fluffy note)


End file.
